Life is Simple
by saggitaria
Summary: Tomoko gets into trouble for reading Yaoi in school(not a wise choice) and is stuck in something akin to hell. What was supposed to be torture, turns into a pleasant surprise and high school doesn't seem so complicated anymore. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE(sort of?)**

* * *

It could have been fate or as some would call it, destiny. She had gotten away with it for so long, she should have anticipated this, been on guard, but no. Being lulled into a fall sense of security, Tomoko stopped checking. Her carelessness was why she was here.

Wait, no.

It was that damned teacher's fault for creepily looking at what a cute teenage girl like herself was doing with her phone.

 _A FEW HOURS AGO_

It was lunch time and Tomoko was starving, but, today, food was not her priority. Today, she had another mission; to read the next chapter of "Steamy daydreams". It was serendipity, she had found the GLORIOUS piece of literary and artistic work when she was surfing through the net for something more to her taste when she stumbled upon it.

Tomoko hastily gulped down whatever food she had and headed to the library. There, she found a corner and took out a random book and made herself comfortable. The large book was now open in front of her.

Looking around, she noticed that it was silent and no one was in sight. A grin spread on her face as she took out her phone and searched up the manga she was reading. She downloaded the latest chapter and proceeded to read.

As the chapter progressed (one and a half page later), the two guys finally got down to business and Tomoko was feeling ecstatic. It was getting steamy, as the title had promised. Five seconds later, all hell broke loose and she might as well have been in a volcano.

'The author…she's creative'

It got better, the guys in the story were…..drool worthy, no, they deserved the galaxy.

'I love the internet!'

And as she grew more excited, scrolling to the next page, she suddenly felt the large book being lifted out of her hand.

"Wha-wha-?"

A teacher, the newly appointed History teacher had just taken the book away, leaving her phone fully exposed.

"I would like to know why this specific piece of literary work HAD to be read upside down. Surely, the history of paper making could not have been so complicated"

Panic flooded through her, and the phone she was holding, fell to the floor.

"S-s-s-s-s-sensei I-I-I-I-I-I h-h-ha-" stuttered Tomoko.

The teacher paid no mind to her attempt at an explanation and picked up the fallen phone.

He looked at the screen. His eyes widened. He looked at Tomoko.

Tomoko's soul left her body. People could see the grey thing with crosses as eyes going out of her if they squinted a bit.

"Meet me at the end of school day, Miss?"

"K-k-k-k-k-kkuroki"

"Kuroki. We will need to talk. Until then, I will keep hold of your phone" said the teacher as he walked away, leaving her life in shambles.

 _NOW_

And so, here she was, at the teacher's room, searching for the teacher, whose name was "Sasaki". The teacher had spotted her and walked towards her. The two headed out of the room('Thank god', thought Tomoki).

The balding, stocky man stopped and turned to face Tomoko, a little distance away from the teacher's room.

"I am sure you are completely aware of why I have called you here"

"y-y-yes"

"I will be confiscating your phone." said the teacher.

Tomoko was doomed, how could she explain that to her parents?

"Fortunately for you, I will not be calling up your parents. I have seen your records and you seem to be a rather well behaved child. ". The teacher said this in an stern voice, not at all reassuring.

"This", he continued, "does not mean you don't face punishment. You will be cleaning up the school's gym room and the pool for the next two months. This was originally the class representatives' duty, but, I am sure they would make much better use of their now free time."

The gym room and the pool, by herself, alone.

'Torture! Blasphemy! Child labour! This is going against all laws of basic human rights! ', thought Tomoko

"You will have the help of Hayakawa from class 3. " said the teacher. He started walking away and signaled Tomoko to follow.

She did not know what was worse; working alone to clean up the entire gym on her own, or having to cooperate and interact with someone.

'Definitely working with someone'

The teacher headed towards class 3 and opened the door. Inside, sat a boy. He immediately stood up at the sight of Sasaki-sensei.

He had slightly short hair, almost like her brother's. Pimples spotted his face along with freckles and he was slightly tanned. He was so painfully average, his face wouldn't even be drawn if he were part of a crowd in an anime.

'Great, I need to work with this guy. Couldn't he have been a bit more hotter?' The gods were against her, she was never going to find the hot guy in this dating sim, not for a while anyways. She had a year, she had some time before she turned 17.

"Hayakawa, Kuroki, you two will be cleaning the gym everyday and the pool on Thursdays." The teacher reached into his pant pockets for a key. He placed it on a desk.

"Open the store room and take your supplies, I expect the gym to be spotless every, single, day. Got that?"

The two nodded. The teacher headed out.

The door closed behind the teacher and the two were left alone.

They stood there, staring at the key.

'What did this guy get in for? Talking too loudly? Not completing his homework for too long?'

Tomoko reached for the keys, but the boy reached faster, getting hold of the object, bumping into her.

"Sorry", he said.

Tomoko nodded.

"I guess, we better get to work then?" said the boy.

Tomoko, being the intellectual she was, nodded again. She took the first move to head out to the gym. The boy, 'Hayakawa', followed.

They walked in awkward silence. Hayakawa was now ahead of Tomoko, and he seemed like he was about to sprint. Tomoko did not know why, maybe they were being followed by a demon only he could see?

Hayakawa slowed his pace suddenly and started to walk next to Tomoko,like he heard her thoughts.

"So, what's your name? I know it's Kuroki, but full name?" asked he.

'He wants my first name? Why? I am not interested in background fodder bruh'

"Tomoko Kuroki" said she anyways, because, politeness and etiquette and shit.

"Which class? I don't think you'd be in 4 because I know everyone there, but 1 and 2 are a bit of a mystery to me. "

"Class 1"

"Oh, cool! I know one kids, he wears glasses, a total idiot, but he is a pretty nice guy once you get past his sleaziness."

"I-I, guess I know him". Honestly, she didn't, she did not remember half of her classmates, no, ignore that, she knew only the ones' sitting in her area, so that's three people.

"Man, you don't talk much do you? Your answers are so short."

Tomoko looked up, offended. 'Wait, should this offend me? Maybe it makes me seem like an intellectual. Smart people always get straight to the point. '

"Uhm, that is, what I meant was, it's refreshing! My friends are such loud mouths, they keep going on and on and on about the smallest of things. It gets annoying. Like, one guy wanted to talk about the pizza he had this other day which was mind blasting amazing! He goes on about it for an hour and we all fell asleep" said Hayakwa hurriedly.

'This guy…..what does he want?'

"Oh", said Tomoko(friendly reminder, she is an intellectual).

"Yeah….so…..". said Hayakawa, drawing out the 'so'.

"We should get to know each other, we'll be working together for a month or so right?", he continued.

'Am I a cheap substitute for his friends?'

Tomoko was confused. She did not want to talk to the guy, or interact with him in any way. She had to steel her nerves to get out a reply and it took all of her mental strength to not turn into a mess. Doing this for weeks straight would be hell.

"Okay" said she.

She was masochist.

* * *

Almost everyone can relate to Tomoko in one way or another. She reminds of me a lot. This story is very vaguely based on how I non-Tomoko-fied myself into an average, functional human being.

Hayakawa, I swear to any god up there will not be the usual type of guy in fanfics. Meaning, he is not special in any way or form. He is an average student, with an average life and average friends. He is NOT hot, he is NOT ugly. He is okay looking. He isn't really smart or really dumb. He isn't cold or too jovial. Just...an average guy.

This story, is about how Hayakawa and Tomoko become friends and how her socializing process is sped up because of Hayakawa. Simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm not popular but I talked to boys**

* * *

Tomoko walked back home with an aching back and a probably broken soul. The boy, Hayakawa had made many attempts to talk to her.

'Of course he did, I mean I am cute. How can you not talk?'

Replying to the boy and keeping him engaged was the most frustrating thing she had ever done.

'He's like a f***ing dog, he'll probably die if he doesn't eat people's souls through mind-less blabbering.'

Her house came into view as she turned a corner and approached closer with each miserable step, the cool evening air eased a little of the pain throughout her body. Ringing the bell to her home, she waited for the door to open.

'He is not who I want attention from. Are people like me doomed to mediocrity? Am I going to be some ugly rando's wife with two kids and a crappy haircut? Am I...am I going to be like-'

"Tomoko where have you been!?"

"Mom"

Tomoko's mother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"Where were you? I called you but the phone was switched off, I was so scared, I asked Tomoki to go to school and search for you!"

'Right, how the hell am I supposed to explain this?'

"Sorry, I gave the phone to this kid in class who had an emergency and she lost it" said Tomoko, hoping that the lie would work.

Her mother pulled away and held Tomoko by her shoulders.

"Don't do that to me ever again! Do you understand?" asked Tomoko's mother, tears welling up in her eyes, highlighted by the light of the setting sun. This was the first time she had ever seen her mother tear up, she had the fortune to never have to witness such things, but her luck seemed to have ran out.

"I won't", was all she could say. Heading inside, she realized that she needs to tell her about the whole staying-back-in-school-as-punishment thing.

Tomoko's mother headed into the kitchen and Tomoko followed, a plate of pastries were set out for her to eat.

"I joined a club yesterday, I'm gonna come home late everyday now"

Her mother paused at the kitchen sink, turning to look at her daughter sitting at the table.

"A club? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I-uh-I forgot?"

Tomoko's mother sighed and continued with her work. She had been a nervous wreck until she saw Tomoko enter the house. The urge to shout at her daughter was high, but the girl had just joined a club! Her daughter's lack of social life was no secret and Tomoko had just made an effort to make friends, so she decided to let the matter go.

"Which club did you join?"

"Uhhhhh, the... Educational Environment Hygiene club", said Tomoko. Technically she was cleaning her environment, and who can decide what classifies as a club?

'That's right, I'm just in a club, for two months. A club with two members.'

Sometimes, she was extremely happy about her ability to come up with nonsense.

'This means I am the leader of the club'

The sound of the door bell resounded through the room. Tomoko got up to go open the door, she was greeted with her very angry and frustrated brother.

"Where the hell were you!?" he asked as he pushed her back.

"Welcome home little bro" remarked Tomoko. Tomoki let out a frustrated grunt and headed to where his mother was.

"I told you she'd be okay! The security guard said that everyone went home. What a waste of time"

"Don't talk about your big sister like that"

"WHA-"

"Tomoko, it's your fault that your brother couldn't study for his test. It was chaos here because you forgot to tell us something that important"

"But-"

"No excuses. Now eat up you two and get to your rooms" said the siblings' mother, leaving said siblings to their own devices.

"I hate you" said Tomoki.

"Sure, okay. Is this you giving me permission to kill myself? You want your sister dead so bad huh?" replied Tomoko.

Tomoki remained silent and wondered what he had done in his past life to end up with this punishment.

* * *

Waking up the next day was torture. Tomoko had been up late searching forum after forum asking people for advice on handling talkative, annoying and probably romantically interested douche bags. She got no answers. Added to that her body still ached from cleaning the entire gymnasium.

Walking to school was even more taxing but she reached her class and now she sat in epic boredom since she did not have her phone to keep her busy. Not even a good twenty percent of the class had reached school and the class was silent enough for Tomoko to be able to hear the private conversations of her classmates.

'It's just been a day and I'm already missing my phone'

Things were even worse since her seat changed in the new semester. She no longer sat at the back by the window, but at the front surrounded by the loudest people in class. They constantly talked, getting on both her and the teachers' nerves. The group was a far cry from the beautiful view she could see from the window.

'When a window is better than you, that's when you start evaluating your self worth you morons'

Sounds of mumbled bickering voices from outside the classroom became audible, indicating that students were coming. Tomoko recognized some of the voices.

'Shit, it's those idiots'

The class' door opened loudly and in came the boy with the glasses who sits next to Tomoko. Tomoko was perplexed since her phone was what kept her distracted from the awkwardness when the boy and his friends talked with each other when she was sitting right in between them. She could hear everything they said and they pretended that she didn't exist. Right now, she knew more than necessary about their lives.

"You could have told us you weren't coming, we were just waiting like morons", that was the voice of the boy with the glasses.

'I wonder what is up with the King Of The Idiots now' thought Tomoko.

"Look, the teacher confiscated my phone. How the hell could I have told you?" replied another familiar voice. Tomoko looked towards the entrance of the class to see Hayakwa talking to the boy with the glasses.

'Oh no wonder, they knew each other. Annoyance is contagious apparently'

"Calling us using the phone at your home isn't that hard!"

"Kiyota, no, shut up. I am exhausted, my phone is gone, I have to clean the gymnasium everyday for the next two months, my parents were shouting at me the entire damn day and my math homework is not done. I do not want to deal with you now."

"Fine, I forgive you. But my girlfriend isn't going to forgive me, her brother is even more of a nightmare" complained Kiyota.

'Right, Kiyota. That's what his name is. I hope your girlfriend kicks you in the nuts and leaves you on new year's eve Kiyota. Oh boy it feels nice attaching a name to the insult'

" Now that is your problem" said Hayakawa. Kiyota took his seat next to Tomoko and sighed throwing his head back. Tomoko looked away from the two and pretended to get a book from her bag.

"Oh, Kuroki!"

'F***. f*** you. What do you two want? Why are you two hell bent on making my life shit?'

Tomoko slowly looked in the two boys' direction.

"H-hi"

"Oh, Kuroki-san knows Hayakawa? How?" asked Kiyota, seeming to have forgotten about the dilemma with his girlfriend.

Hayakawa replied, "We cleaned the gymnasium together"

Kiyota stopped slouching and sat up straight, looking at Tomoko with surprise.

"Whoah! What did you get into trouble for? I get Hayakawa, but you're so quiet and nice all the time"

"I-uh-I was-that is- I was using-my ph-phone and got caught" stuttered she screamed.

'A BOY TALKED TO ME AND I TALKED BACK!'

"We got in trouble for the same thing then. Man Sasaki-sensei is a douche bag"

"Y-yeah. He s-sure is!" said Tomoko.

"Two months for using your phones? Itou from next class just had to take all his classmates' shifts for two weeks when he was caught. I think Sasaki-sensei was the one who caught him. So why two months for you two?"

Tomoko's heart may have leaped out of her throat.

'It's because of the yaoi isn't it? God no. A higher power is testing me. Tomoko stay calm, stay calm...stay...calm'. That was the first time Tomoko had tried reading something from that genre, and she was caught on her first attempt.

Silence started to settle in, only to be broken by Hayakawa's chuckle.

"Probably because he's bitter about life and wants to make everyone else bitter too. Kind of like you" said the freckled boy.

'You finally did something useful!' thought Tomoko, already drained from the conversation.

"Hey! Stop insulting me" said Kiyota

"Anyways, class is gonna start. See you later Kuroki!" said Hayakawa heading towards the door.

"Where's my goodbye?" asked Kiyota, only to be met with the sound of the door being slammed shut.

'Serves you right Kiyota. Suffer' , Tomoko couldn't help but smile.

"So, even Kuroki-san can act rebellious?" asked Kiyota, his attention now on her.

'Should I say yes? But I've been going for a cool and calm girl image, cool girls don't get into trouble for reading yaoi in school. ' She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and sweat started to cover her hands.

"Uhhh, Kuroki-san?"

"Right! Sure, yeah, a-ah-absolutely" replied Tomoko

"Kiyota! Would you kindly stop troubling Kuroki." said the homeroom teacher who had just entered the class.

"Sensei, I am not the only one who talks here"

The boy kept talking to the teacher and Tomoko sat in awe.

'I had...a conversation...not with one person, but two!And they were both boys!'

Her stomach churned in fear and excitement with the new step up. The teacher began to write something on the board and took out the class registry. The class was now filled with students in their rightful places. Kiyota continued to talk to his friends and they did so in their usual, obnoxious manner. But none of it concerned her now.

'Is this the start of my reverse harem? This is how it all begins. The Clown and The side-character-that-never-stood-a-chance have already joined. Now the main character and his rival will join eventually! My youth is beginning, it's flourishing, it's glorious!'

* * *

 **Yeah, I am updating after a year. Talk about being responsible. My English has fairly improved, I am a new person now. I don't even have the strength to read my 2-3 year old fanfics when I can barely read the stuff I wrote a year ago(first chapter of this fic)**

 **So, I wrote the third chapter and am writing the fourth, to those who are looking forward to this(thank you so much for putting up with my crappy grammar and story-telling). I had to re-read this series twice to get a gist of the timeline of things.**

 **I tried my best(WITH THE POWER OF JESUS AND ANIME!) to fix every spelling error and grammatical error. Some may have slipped my crappy vision(enhanced by glasses as big as my face) but forgive me for those.**

 **See you soon(hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm not popular so I...got friends?**

* * *

Break approached slowly, till the entire class was just exhausted. English was getting harder and made little to no sense. The dictionary was of no use. A surprise test was kept during Maths and every individual in the class was ready to give up by the time history with ended.

The shrill sound of the bell was exquisite, the only time something that loud and disturbing would ever be welcomed.

Tomoko dove into her bag to get her lunch and decided to head to her secret location. She had found a spot located between two buildings, narrow enough for two extremely thin people to enter at once. No soul seemed to wander there and Tomoko thought it was perfect, though it was a little hard to get there. Her little fantasy was shattered when she was called by a classmate.

"Kuroki-san, you know Hayakawa?"

Tomoko looked at the girl sitting left of her, she wore two pigtails and was very raven haired girl looked through her memories to remember her name but she got nothing.

"Uh-uh-uhm y-yeah?"

"Oh then do you know Aoki-kun?" asked the girl.

"N-no"

"Hina, stop interrogating her. Don't mind her Kuroki-san", said the girl sitting in front of Tomoko.

'Why is everyone from Group Obnoxious talking to me?'

Tomoko was just about ready to escape when Kiyota came back inside the class and sat in his spot. All the seats surrounding her place were was trapped.

'Goddamit I need to ask one of them to move'

"Uh, th-th-th-uhh, Ki-Kiyota-san, could y-you move? " started Tomoko, she felt as stiff as a rod and she trembled. Her hands were clenched tightly around her bento box till they were almost white.

"Oh, sure"

Kiyota moved forward to create space for Tomoko to leave. Relieved to have gotten past her obstacle, she walked out through the space made and was almost at the door when once again, she was interrupted. Fear flooded back inside her mind fast.

"Kuroki-san, would you like to eat with us?"

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no-'

"S-sure" stuttered Tomoko with little sincerity trying to be audible in the noisy class, hoping that her voice wasn't a whisper so that she won't have to repeat herself.

'I am dead, I can't do this, no'

Tomoko went back to her place where the tables were being re-arranged so that they could all talk together more easily. Kiyota along with another boy and the two girls who talked to her sat down on the newly arranged chairs and proceeded to eat.

Tomoko looked at an empty seat. Realizing that it was for her she sat on it and opened her bento, she held her chopsticks tightly in her sweaty hands.

"How close are you and Hayakawa?" asked the girl with pigtails.

"They only met yesterday" said Kiyota.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah"

"I don't think I've ever introduced myself, Akio Suzuki, nice to meet you" said the brunette boy who was the only one who Tomoko had not conversed with as of yet.

"N-nice to meet you" she responded, growing more anxious by the second.

'Why are they interested all of a sudden? What do they want? They have to want something from me'

"The school festival was fun. I really wanted our class to have the cross-dressing maid cafe" said Suzuki.

"Both of us would have had to wear dresses. Why would you want that?"

"I wanted to try it, that's all" replied Suzuki with the best poker face Tomoko had ever seen.

Tomoko could not help but stare at the boy, she hadn't even begun to eat her lunch and things were already starting become strange. Even though the comment was unexpected, it helped soothe her nerves a little since she wouldn't be the only one embarrassing herself.

"Uh, yeah, don't mind Suzuki" said the girl who was not wearing the pigtails, she recalled at that moment that the girl was called 'Okada'. The girl with the pigtails was named 'Nemoto'

Tomoko nodded. The rest of the conversation was relatively normal and no mention was made of boys in maid outfits. Suzuki did have a tendency to talk about, 'unique' things every five minutes but the other three did a good job of diverting the topic to more normal things which still related to Suzuki's topics. Tomoko nodded along to whatever they said and gave small inputs.

Her bento emptied with time and so did her energy.

The bell rang to Tomoko's relief and the seats were rearranged swiftly for the next class. As she pulled out her textbook, Tomoko wondered why she initially thought the group of people were idiotic. Her annoyance towards them decreased, but it did not disappear.

'They aren't that bad I guess. Except for Suzuki, that one is a weirdo, but he's still...okay'

Butterflies from fear and anxiety muted as time went by while talking to them and became easier to ignore, but still very present. Sweat still covered her palms but Tomoko felt happy.

'Boy do I have a story for Tomoki'

* * *

"I hate Kiyota"

'The heck?'

Tomoko was cleaning the sports equipment in the gymnasium along with Hayakawa who was inquiring her about, who Tomoko lovingly now calls, 'Group Obnoxious'. The day was tiring but the mindless activity of cleaning things calmed her mind and made the conversation with Hayakawa easier.

"Oh" was all Tomoko could think of as a response. Kiyota was fine in her opinion. She would have been glad to rant about him for two hours the day before but, he wasn't as bad as she thought him to be. Now she could only rant for an hour and a half.

"He's dating my buddy's sister"

The statement echoed in the empty gym and left an unpleasant taste on Tomoko's mind.

'Why are you telling me this? I didn't ask. Do you like this girl or something? Also, you said he was a decent guy the last time you talked about him, or was it someone else?'

"They had tons of fights, and he hangs out with other girls all the time. Yuya's sister doesn't deserve that."

'Again, why the hell are you telling me this?' thought Tomoko, she would have said something but decided against it because that would be too taxing.

"I've known her for a long time, she's like a sister to me. He dates a bunch of girls and has had even more 'crushes'. I hate that part of him"

"Uh huh"

Tomoko looked at all the cleaned basketballs and kept them in the netted bag assigned for basketball equipment. She occasionally nodded to assure him that she was listening, when she had given no reassurance the day before, she was incessantly pestered by the boy.

"I can't really see what he's up to throughout the day. I can only see him during breaks, then when we come in and when we go home" said Hayakawa, inspecting the volleyball in his hand , trying to make it spin on one of his fingers.

"So, Kuroki, can you help me out here?"

Tomoko stared in confusion at the balls around him and then at her hands.

"Su-sure?", she didn't know what she was agreeing to.

Hayakawa's face lit up in a wide smile, "Great! Can you keep an eye on him for me? Till they break up, that is. I doubt it'll last long. If he tries to make moves on other girls, please tell me!"

Tomoko sat still on the gym floor.

Annoyance bubbled through her. Tomoko hoped for a new friend if not a harem, but all she got was a boy who wanted to use her.

'What makes you think he won't make moves on me? Is this how valued I am!?'

"O-okay" agreed Tomoko.

'You and Kiyota's girlfriend can both kill yourselves with a shoelace'

"You're awesome" Tomoko blushed at that comment. Hayakawa continued, " I thought I'd need to do more convincing since we just got to know each other. Thanks a lot, seriously"

She was grateful for his self awareness, even though she believed every other part of him was rotten.

"Y-you're welcome"

He put the volleyballs into another one of the netted bags, Tomoko did the same. The boy stood up and extended his hand to help her get up. She blushed and hesitated but took it and carried the bag with him to the storage room.

"I would ask for your number but neither of us have our phones" said Hayakawa with a sheepish smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have a telephone at home?" he asked.

'Oh no, is he going to make my ears bleed at home too!?' She had no desire to give him any of her contact details but was conflicted about saying 'no',not when she volunteered(unwillingly) to help him spy on Kiyota.

So she said yes to another one of his requests. The two headed to where their bags were kept, Tomoko pulled out a notebook and pen to note down his number and Hayakawa did the same. The two exchanged numbers and proceeded to get to work, with Tomoko uneasy about her promise to Hayakawa and unsure of her situation with Kiyota.

* * *

At home, Tomoko rolled around in bed, pondering about her situation. She had played an otome game and caught up with a newly released anime. Her homework was complete and inside her bag.

'Time to trouble Tomoki'

The room was in silence as Tomoki read the new issue of a magazine, his phone which lay at his side on the bed buzzed with new messages from his friends. Everything was calm till his sister burst into the room donning a grin on her face.

'She's a little late today' thought Tomoki, refusing to look up from the magazine in his hand, for that would mean he acknowledged her presence.

"Respect your big sister football star. Being on the football team doesn't make you better"

'And there's the degrading comment, not lewd today. Wonder what happened?'

He could hear her chuckle and felt her stare. Deciding that he won't be able to read any further, he put down the magazine and decided to entertain his sister's wishes.

"What do you want to say today?"

She chuckled even more, and was getting close to laughter.

"I made a whole bunch of friends today"

Tomoki was tired of this routine, she would barge in and make up some lie about a boyfriend or new friends, he would ask her some simple questions, she wouldn't be able to answer and would make up excuses, then she would walk back to her room. The only time she was genuine was the day before, and that was about her 'club member'.

"Uh huh, tell me their names"

'She's going to pull out the bull crap now'

"This guy named Kiyota, and another one named Suzuki, they sit next to me in class. Then there's a girl called Nemota, I call her Nemo, she's really cute, then Okada-chan! We ate lunch together and had a lot of fun"

Tomoki was shocked, this was the second time she gave names, and the story was believable. He was happy and relieved his sister was making friends.

"Oh that isn't the end little brother, there's more" Tomoki was convinced this was where they lies started.

"Hayakawa gave me his number! That's right, he's interested in me" said Tomoko with a half suppressed laugh. Tomoki was not convinced, this one had to be false, this would shatter in a second.

"Really? Show it to me" said he.

To his utter shock she ran to her room immediately and brought back a notebook. Flipping to a page, she showed Tomoki a telephone number scrawled messily on the page. It was definitely not his sister's hand writing.

'The apocalypse is nigh'

"You. What did you do?" asked Tomoki, confused.

Tomoko sat on the floor with her legs folded and arms back, looking like she conquered a country.

"What d'you mean?"

"You and I both know what I mean, why the sudden increase in friends?" asked he.

"I've always had a ton of friends. I don't need to be a club manager prostitute to make friends, that ain't the only way little bro. Keep the advice in mind" was the reply his sister gave.

'There's the lewd comment'

* * *

 **I'm having fun with this story and I already wrote two more chapters for this. I'll be going to college soon so I'll try finishing this up quick(I opened this account in middle school, damn time flies!). By quick I don't mean wrapping it up in a hurried manner, but I'll try to type out more chapters in lesser days. Next chapter is just the OC's(I'm sorry man but they need time for exposition and their characters need to be established, what do you expect a girl to do?).**

 **I personally like Suzuki a lot(the guy who wanted to be in the maid outfit and goes to a weird topic every five minutes).**

 **Have fun and try your best to have a life.**


End file.
